A New World
by abvamp
Summary: This is totaly AU, I took the characters out of the fandom and put them in my own story. Slash, disability, if that isn't for you then please don't read. Nick/Warrick, M rated overall. This is the first part of a series.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New World.  
Fandom: CSI/CSI Miami/CSI New york.  
Pairing: Warrick/Nick.  
Chapter: (1/?)  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Beta's: Becca/Paul, Beck, Eddie. *hugs* Thanks a lot guys for telling me to just do it. *grins wide* It means a lot to me.  
Warning: Slash, violence, language, disability (scars, amputation)  
Summary: They where trying to build a new world.  
Disclaimer:I do not own them except for any OC. I do own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my AU. A great war was fought and people tried to build up there lives again. There will be more fandoms and pairings as the story progresses.  
Second note: It took me a lot of thinking and convincing from some friends before I decided to write this and post it. I'm still doing research about this subject because I do not claim to know how someone feels after getting disabled. I hope because of the research I can do this story justice and be as honest about this as possible. I know I will make mistakes and apologize to everyone who is or knows someone in that situation. Okay I'm ready now, *grins* here it is enjoy.

The world as we know it no longer exist. Global warming was a fact, seas and oceans dried up and land turned into desert. Wars started between countries, families and friends. It lasted ten years before peace became the truth and people started slowly to heal.

Cities started to rise from the ashes of a scorched and wounded earth. People felt safe inside the city walls, there where laws to obey and someone was chosen to be their leader. Outside in the desert it was survival of the fittest, because water was scarce and enemies were lurking around. Still a lot of people were roaming the deserts, not wanting to stay in one place or submit to the city laws, they where nomads former POW. Slavery was a reality, most of them were prisoners or deserters from the war.

A convoy of two trucks and two jeeps were traveling south to the city of Amea. A fast growing city with already a population of 800 souls and it was a good place to trade some merchandise. If they were lucky they could trade some of the merchandise they had stowed on the trucks for gasoline, water and food.

"You think we'll find what we need in Amea?" Mac asked Warrick who was driving the first truck. Mac was seated next to him and behind them in the backseat were Alexx, Calleigh and Stella.

"I heard Amea is occupied by a lot of traders so I think we're going to be lucky this time," Warrick answered, remembering what happened in the last city they visited. They wanted to trade gas and water for the women.

'Heads up, something in front of us,'came Horatio's voice through the radio.

Mac picked it up, "What do you see?"

'A truck on this side,' H answered.

"Could be a trap," Warrick said. There were a lot of scavengers roaming the desert looking for an easy prey.

"What do you think?" he asked Horatio. "Warrick said that it could be a trap."

'We're going to take a look, but be prepared for anything,' H warned.

"Okay," Mac said, grabbing a shotgun from under his seat. These men were ex-military, bearing the scars from the war and not only on the outside. They had fought together, mourned together for fallen comrades and now they traveled together.

The convoy came to a stop and the men climbed out of the vehicles weapons ready. "Keep your eyes open men." Mac commended. He saw Nick and Horatio walking to the left, Don and Jim to the right, Eric, Greg and Warrick walked up with him towards the truck. There where several men lying near the truck, it looked like they where robbed themselves. "Anyone still alive?" he yelled.

"Oh yeah," came a voice from behind the truck and in seconds they where surrounded by at least 15 men. One of the men moved to the truck, pointing the gun at the women.

"Do anything stupid and they die," a man said, probably the leader. "We just want what you have on those trucks and we'll be on our way."

All of the sudden a gunshot was heard and the man who was standing by the truck dropped to the ground with a hole in his head. The rest turned around in surprise but didn't see anyone. A voice called out in a language Mac and the rest didn't understand.

"Fuck," the leader cursed and dropped his gun, signaling to his men to do the same. A group of men appeared from behind a dune on horse back, weapons raised.

The men approached and one of them lead his horse to the scared man. He looked him up and down, "You again. How many times have I told you to stay away from here?" He dismounted his horse and walked up to the man, who backed away till he was stopped by another man on horse back. All the men where dressed in loose robes and on their heads they wore a shemagh that covered their faces completely except for their eyes.

"Who are they?" Greg asked Eric.

"Nomads, former POW," Eric said with nothing but respect in his voice. He had heard about these people, they roamed the deserts and weren't bound to any law other than their own.

Mac stood next to them, "Yes they went through a lot during the war. I'm not sure how bad it was in those prison camps, but what I have heard is a lot of them went in and never came out." He looked at the two young men, they had been through a lot themselves, Greg lost his left arm just a few inches below his elbow in an explosion and Eric's right leg had to be amputated below his knee to save his life; Luckily for them being in the service meant good health insurance and high tech prosthetics, not that Greg would wear it anyways. They both had adjusted fine to their disability. He brought his attention back to the new arrivals and saw the one he knew was the leader dragging the scared man to the ground.

"You still don't learn, do you? I told you if you ever showed your face here again, you were going to pay for it," the man growled. He pushed the man face down in the sand and planted his knee painfully in the man's back, drew a knife and stabbed him in his back.

Mac and the others just stood there in shock, not believing what they had just seen. They had fought, killed but always in self-defense, never in cold blood.

H was the first to find his voice again, "You just killed that man in cold blood."

The man turned his face and looked at H, his left eye was covered by a black patch, "You're not in any city, here in the desert we have different laws and thievery is punishable by death." He stood and signaled his men to round up the rest of the thieves.

"Your just going to kill them all?" Jim asked.

"No, first we're going to have a little fun with them," the man answered.

"That's just cruel," Calleigh said. She and the other women had exited the vehicle.

The man walked up to her, "Cruel? You don't even know the meaning of that word, lady." He raised his left hand and stroked her cheek, there were no fingers and thumb and he had scars on the back of his hand.

Mac and H walked up to the them and Mac placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "Back off, now!" he demanded.

The man raised his hands and backed off, "You have no say about what we do to these men. You know, some of them were guards at the camps so we have every right to let them suffer before we kill them."

"Then you are no better then they are," Eric pointed at the captured men.

"I never said I was," the man answered. "Where are you heading anyway?"

Mac looked at H and he nodded, "Amea," he said.

The man looked up at the sky, "You'll never make it before dark and you don't want to be out here at night." He talked to one of the man, again in the language they didn't understand. "Why don't you people come to our camp and continue your travels tomorrow."

They all looked at each other and H nodded, "Okay, we will accept your hospitality."

He watched how the men gathered the prisoners and wondered what would happen to them.

"You think he will kill them?" Alexx asked.

Horatio looked at the stranger who gave the orders to his men and he had seen the coldness in his eye when he had killed the bandits leader, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did, not surprised at all," he answered with a sad smile.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A New World.  
Fandom: CSI/CSI Miami/CSI New york.  
Pairing: Warrick/Nick.  
Chapter: (2/?)  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Beta's: Becca/Paul, Beck, Eddie. *hugs* Thanks a lot guys for telling me to just do it. *grins wide* It means a lot to me.  
Warning: Slash, violence, language, disability (scars, amputation, mentally)  
Summary: They where trying to build a new world.  
Disclaimer:I do not own them except for any OC. I do own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my AU. A great war was fought and people tried to build up there lives again. There will be more fandoms and pairings as the story progresses.  
Second note: It took me a lot of thinking and convincing from some friends before I decided to write this and post it. I'm still doing research about this subject because I do not claim to know how someone feels after getting disabled. I hope because of the research I can do this story justice and be as honest about this as possible. I know I will make mistakes and apologize to everyone who is or knows someone in that situation. Okay I'm ready now, *grins* here it is enjoy.

An hour later they arrived at the Nomads camp. The visitors looked around and were amazed about how organized everything was, they were approached by a few men who lead the prisoners towards a small tent, the leader turned to face Mac and the others, "Welcome to our home, someone will show you where you can sleep. Feel free to look around the camp, but be warned not everyone will take kindly to your presence here."

"Why is that?" Greg asked.

"Because we all suffered by the hands of people like you," he answered looking H in the eyes.

"Then why are you giving us a place to rest?" Mac asked.

"Because desert law demands it," he simply said.

"You have a name?" H asked.

"Yes, I go by the name Blaidd. Now excuse me I have some business to attend too." He walked away.

A man approached them, "Please, follow me," he started to walk towards a large tent. They followed the man stared at by the people they passed. "You can rest here," he turned around and walked off.

"Friendly bunch, aren't they?" Nick commented.

"Can you blame them?" Alexx asked. "They have been through a lot, it's hard for them to trust strangers."

"Okay, let's explore the camp and meet back here in two hours," Mac suggested. They all nodded and went there separate ways.

H was with the women and he hoped the others weren't getting in trouble, he didn't mind being on his own. He loved his friends but sometimes he needed the solitude, the young ones could drive him crazy. He walked for a while when he heard a male voice singing off key and went to investigate. He got closer to the singer and thought that he was probably bathing in the oasis near the camp. He stopped in his tracks when he saw movements through the trees growing near the water, he approached quietly and discovered a good looking young blond sitting in an iron bathtub, scrubbing his back and singing at the top of his lungs. Mac swallowed, he had a good view of his masculine chest and arms. He felt his pants getting a little tight all of the sudden.

"Aodhan," a boy called out. Mac saw a child running towards the young blond.

"Yes Bhruic," he laughed. "Slow down will you."

Bhruic stopped trying to catch his breath, "There are strangers in the camp. Blaidd met them when he was out following a scavengers trail," he explained.

"Did he got the bastards?" Aodhan asked.

Bhruic nodded his head, "Yep he killed the leader and brought the rest of them to the camp." The boy lowered his head and mumbled something.

"What was that?" the young blond looked at him.

"They're ex-soldiers," the boy ducked his head afraid for what was to come.

"What!? And Blaidd invited them!? How could he!?" Mac saw the fire in his eyes even from that distant.

"Desert law, remember?" Bhruic reminded him.

"Desert law, my ass!" Aodhan was furious. Mac saw that he was getting ready to stand and he couldn't help the thought of seeing this gorgeous man in all his glory. The young man put his hands on either side of the tub and pushed himself up out of the water. Mac licked his lips and let his eyes wander, taking in every inch of the young man's body emerging from the water. He looked shocked for a moment, the young men's legs ended a few inches below his hips. Mac witnessed how he transferred from the tub onto a stool standing next to it, absolutely not ashamed of his nudity or disability towards the boy.

"How many are there?" Aodhan asked starting to dry himself of. He lowered himself down from the stool onto a blanket and got dressed. Mac was amazed with how much ease the young man did it. He was pretty sure he had to learn this all on his own, not having the benefit of medical help or a rehab center like Eric and Greg had, just because of the fact he had been an POW. Mac felt ashamed about how the countries had treated there prisoners during the war. No wonder these people hated them, they should had never come here.

"A few men and women," the boy said.

"Women too? There ex-military, all of them?"

"Yeah, you can see it in there stance. And one of them is missing an arm," Bhruic stated.

"And Blaidd invited them into our home?" Aodhan shook his head. Mac saw how he hand walked towards a quad parked between the trees and moved with ease from the ground onto the seat. "Hop on," he said to the boy, securing himself to the quad with straps around his waist. He waited till Bhruic was seated behind him, started up and drove back to the camp.

When Mac arrived back at the camp a while later he could hear the heated argument between the young blond and Blaidd, "desert law demands it," he heard Blaidd say. He walked up to the group of people gathered in the middle of the camp.

"Desert law?" Aodhan spat out, he was still seated on the quad. "Look at your people," he gestured towards the group. "They all suffered by the hands of scumbags like them and you invite them to our home?"

"We should go," Mac said looking at H.

"No you stay, I invited you and nothing Aodhan says will change my mind," Blaidd glared at the young man who didn't seemed impressed by it.

"They wanna go? Let them go," he climbed down from the quad and moved towards a tent.

"Aodhan, you stop right there," a young woman walked up to him, getting in his face. "You don't walk away from this, we will talk about this now." she looked down at him with fire in her eyes.

He looked up at her not backing down, Mac saw the anger and hate in his eyes. He sighed this had been a mistake, they should leave. "No, we won't," the young man said.

"My bráthair I love you but sometimes I could kick your ass. We all have been through a lot but I think it's time to forgive, not to forget never to forget. Please look into your heart and try to forgive them," she crouched down and took his face between her hands, looking in his eyes,"It's time to move on."

Aodhan shook his head, "Don't ask me to do that, I can't."

H stood next to Blaidd, "Why does he hate us so much?"

Blaidd looked at him, "He was a POW in Knoxburgh Cove."

"What? That was one of our prison camps," H was shocked.

Blaidd nodded, "yes it was. He came to us a broken man and this just brings back bad memories." He looked at H, "he's not as forgiving as I am."

"You were there too?" H looked down he was ashamed.

"Yes and it was a living hell." Blaidd stated, "I escaped with a few others and start to live here in the desert. More came to us, POW or like her family of prisoners who had died in those hell hole's."

H looked at the young blond, "he escaped?"

"No, we found him in the desert, dumped there and left for dead. Don't ask me how, but he lived." Blaidd shook his head, "I guess he was just to stubborn to die." He smiled and looked at Aodhan, "He is a strong person, just needs someone to take care of him and keep him out of trouble."

Mac had heard what Blaidd had said to H. He looked at Aodhan and sighed, it was going to be hard to win his heart.

TBC.

Bráthair= Brother. Irish


End file.
